


Masks 100

by verus_janus (Methleigh)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 19:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Methleigh/pseuds/verus_janus





	Masks 100

Severus always thought effective masks should not conceal but reveal. Ideally they were faces themselves - visible, open, showing shadows of wariness and vulnerability, obfuscating more critical truth. Such masks would be accepted unquestioned.

These were not masks so much as threats. The smooth superior gold showed only eyes looking into those of their victims - eyes drunk on blood, violence and dark magic. No humanity of a lip caught between resolute teeth must show; no vulnerability of fine hair against a still-soft cheek.

Their skin and forms were neutralised, leaving only their soul-baring eyes naked to their Dark Lord.


End file.
